Behind The Emerald Throne
by Sera Alexia Starr
Summary: What happened after Dorothy went home and Glinda RULED OZ - The Musical version, not the book


Much is not explained in the **PLAY **Wicked:

Why in the play the Scarecrow goes to live Elphaba in the end when in fact in the Wizard of Oz the Wizard declares him and the 2 friends leaders of Emerald City

How at the end of Wicked Glinda declares herself Glinda the Good and is suddenly ruler of all Oz

Boq was never found out to be a former Munchkin

It was never officially declared that Fiyero saved the lion cub that turned into the Lion which went down the road with Dorothy

Glinda stood behind Dorothy as she softly whirled the wand in slow circles as Dorothy closed her eyes and repeated the words, "There's no place like home." She chanted until she couldn't chant anymore, finally Dorothy's ruby slippers were going to take her home. In a sudden flash Dorothy was no more. Her three friends had hoped she found her home safely. For that was where she had truly wanted to be.

"I wonder where she is," the Tin Man expressed to them still crying.

"She's home, you knew we couldn't tell her the truth Tin Man, could you? We were sworn to secrecy. Madame Morrible swore us to this mission we were to bring Dorothy to the Emerald City as planned. It wasn't our fault we all fell in love with Dorothy. Could you live with yourself if anything were to have happened to her? She wanted to go home so badly," the Scarecrow said.

"I couldn't, she helped me get my c-c-courage!" wailed the Lion.

"You silly little things," smiled Glinda, "I appreciate your honesty towards the little girl, Dorothy needed friends, and you were there for her. She needed you, your deeds will be honored I guarantee," Glinda turned to the Scarecrow as he turned back the opposite way, to not look at her.

"Your sweet nature to that girl reminds me of a man I once knew. Sadly, the man I know is no longer here. I thank you, Scarecrow for your brains. Your helpful actions were useful."

"You're welcome Galinda, uh Glinda."

"You called me Galinda? I haven't been called that since well, since I've been to Shiz University. It was such a long time ago."

Glinda looked at him closely, trying to figure him out. As the Tin Man stared at her as well, he also knew exactly who she was too. She was the love of his life at one point; But Dorothy Gale had taken his heart with him when she left Oz. The Tin Man sincerely loved the darling girl with all his heart. He appreciated the moments and time he had spent with Dorothy. Glinda no longer had been the love of his life any more, Dorothy had stolen his heart away the moment he saw her angelic face.

_It's was better this way_, he said to himself, _Glinda will never know who I am now because I'm made of tin and look nothing like my former self indeed_. And he even felt better about himself now more than ever. He could build a life for himself in the Emerald City alongside the Scarecrow and Lion.

"For what it's worth Glinda, I never wanted the throne to the Emerald City. I would like to leave Emerald City," the Scarecrow told her, "The sooner the better."

"What in Oz for?"

"A promise, and I wouldn't like to break my promise, you wouldn't condone breaking promises, would you Glinda?"

"No," She thought to herself.

"You're not going to leave the Emerald City?" The Tin Man asked him.

"Tin Man I have to and I need to, there is a promise I had kept," Scarecrow told him.

"Dorothy's not even gone 5 minutes and you are deciding to leave too? What are we to do?" Tin Man accused him.

"The Emerald City needs a good ruler," Glinda told him.

"And so it shall, you should take the throne, yes Glinda. Please do Oz its honors and take the throne for we don't know how to rule a country. You should be next and properly placed on the throne to the Emerald City." The Tin Man told her.

Glinda properly disposed of the rest of the citizens of the Emerald City who were still standing where the Wizard had left, "Excuse me," she said to them as she addressed the citizens of the city.

"Citizens, please return to your homes. All is well and Dorothy is safe and home now, where she belongs. All has been taken care of, thank you."

Everyone slowly began to depart as the Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion and Glinda stood together near the same spot where Dorothy last stood. Glinda decided to find out more of her friends and their wishes. She was determined to help them find themselves and where they belong.

"The Wizard may have had the confidence in us, but I don't know anything on becoming the Ruler of Oz," the Tin Man said to her in confidence_. If only she knew_, he thought to himself, _this would be so much easier for her to be in charge of this land, she is Glinda the Good. I am Boq, only an ex Munchkin of Oz._

"May I leave Miss Glinda? I wouldn't want to keep anyone waiting any longer than expected."

Glinda suddenly realized a harsh reality as her face dropped with her mouth wide open.

"You may leave," Glinda looked harshly to the Scarecrow finally figuring out his darkest secret as she watched him closely, "Fiyero, you must keep Elphaba waiting, can you? You lied. Well, I expected so with Madame Morrible's 'plan into action' could you resist not being able to return back into your former self? Well she's in prison now, where she belongs. And you are still a Scarecrow. Little did I know her mission was to plant you in Dorothy's path, and for you to bring her here to the Emerald City, and kill the Witch of the West? Or did she? I just can't believe I just figured you out."

With wide eyes he turned to her and suddenly stared into her eyes face to face. He saw the disapproving look Glinda gave him, one of disgust, anger hurt, and finally forgiveness.

"Just go to her, and don't plan on coming back to Oz ever again. That's your promise you are talking about, isn't it?. You promised her you would go to her, yea I figured it out, didn't I, Your Highness? You're going to her castle, well you can take Elphaba with you as you leave Oz. She isn't dead, is she Fiyero? That is why you want to leave Emerald City, isn't it? To be with her, you love her. You love Elphaba, " Glinda sighed.

Fiyero dropped his head in shame; the disguise Elphaba gave him hadn't worked on Glinda. Glinda had been deceived by Elphaba so she could have Fiyero all to herself with him inside of a new body stuff with straw.

"Will you tell?"he asked her.

"You're the Winkie Prince? Fiyero Tiggular?" Lion asked him ridiculously.

"Yes," he said to him, "Dorothy met me on her journey to the Emerald City. I wanted to be down off the pole, and on my way to the Emerald City. Once I met her I wanted to help Dorothy, and not be on the mission, she was an innocent, as Elphaba once was, from one innocent girl to another. That may be my secret, but at least I don't have to hide the fact I was once a Munchkin like you, Boq!"

"You're Boq?" Glinda was stunned for a moment.

"I am. And I was not made for the throne of Oz, am I Glinda? I am very sorry that I am not who you expected me to be, either."

"Who did this to you?" Glinda asked staring at him too.

It was the Tin Man's turn to put his head down, "Elphaba and Nessarose. Nessa shrunk my heart into nothing, no nothing at all. Elphaba turned me into tin and hardened my heart. It was Dorothy, she's the one who made me love again, and she was my life. Now she's gone. And I never wanted to be a part of Madame Morrible's mission to destroy the Witch of the West, and Dorothy. Morrible turned the story backwards so many times one almost would believe Dorothy was a murderer!"

"I always knew that woman was no good!" Glinda told them.

The Lion spoke, "Madame Morrible did tell us if we brought Dorothy to the Emerald City all would be taken care of. But, we didn't know the Wizard was going to send her to kill the Witch of the West!"

"And then Morrible was planning to kill Dorothy, when we came back, I overheard her," Boq said.

An awkward silence fell over the 4 of them horribly.

"And who are you? Dr. Dillamond?" Glinda quipped to the Lion ludicrously at least trying to make a joke over all the tension that was in the air.

"I don't even know who that is; I was a cub, a cub that was lost. I don't even know where I came from. I was caged, frightened as a cub. I'm not anybody but me. Scarecrow maybe a Winkie Prince, and Tin Man is a Munchkin. I'm only a Lion who was lost in the woods as a cub in the forest; there was nobody there but wildcats, Kalidahs and me!"

"The Lion I rescued with Elphaba?" The Scarecrow looked to him curiously, "You we're a small cub then! We saved you and brought to the forest, away from Shiz and their cages. Elphaba made me do it; I helped her save you that day. That's the day, the day I knew, I knew that I-I loved her," Fiyero told Glinda.

"Just leave and never return," the more she thought the more she felt nothing for him anymore. She felt deceived.

With tears welled in her eyes and a goodbye wish in her heart Fiyero the Scarecrow was sent by Glinda's bubble to go and take Elphaba out of Winkie Country and Oz. Sadly, everyone knew their mission was over. It ended with Dorothy leaving Oz in her shoes and also leaving the Emerald City in disarray.

"What will you do with me Glinda?"

"Live in the West, use her castle Boq and rule in the land of the Winkies. Help them, together we can fix Emerald City and the Land of Oz, will you do this for me Boq?"

"Yes, whatever you wish Glinda."

Glinda turned to the Lion who stood next to her

Before she could speak he spoke to her, "I can help you here, in the Emerald City. Whatever you want me to do; I'll do it Miss Glinda. Don't make me go back to the forest. I belong here, helping you. D-Dorothy would want me to."

Glinda smiled to him, and nodded as she pet his mane.

Glinda found herself in the crossroads; she was left to rule Oz in a time of heed. She knew what she had to do, and she had to do it very soon. She only hoped she had the brains, heart and courage to do so.

As day light broke the next day a pronouncement echoed all throughout the Land of Oz and Emerald City. Citizens looked around trying to find a face to the sound of a woman. A little man from Munchkin Country pointed and looked into the sky high above him well into crisp the air. "Look!" he shouted as he pointed.

Glinda was seen above all of Oz in her blue flowing dress with her statement in hand as she it read aloud for all to hear for the first and last time:

"Fellow Ozians, friends, we have been through a frightening time. And there will be other times, and other things that frighten us. But, if you'd let me, I'd like to try to help, I'd like to try to be Glinda the Good!"


End file.
